


陌生的自我

by Maneaterika



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Aftermath of Fuck or Die, Anal Sex, Angst, Asphyxiation, BDSM, BDSM-freeform, Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Clint drops the F-bombs everywhere, Clint is too stubborn for his own good, Cock Rings, Coulson Lives, Denial, Dom!Loki, Dom/sub, Dominant!Loki, Explicit Sexual Content, Gags, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Internalized BDSM-phobia, Internalized Homophobia, Leashes, Loki's motives are a mystery, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Painplay, Porn With Plot, Real-life BDSM is all about trust and respect, Self-Loathing, Slapping, Smut, Submissive!Clint, Subspace, Truckloads of sex, Trust Issues, Trying to escape the clichés here, Whips, also Sitwell is a prick, and he's awesome, but he's going through rough times okay, ha ha, sub!clint, that shouldn't be an issue between those two, trust issues everywhere
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7098181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maneaterika/pseuds/Maneaterika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>洛基喜欢人们臣服在他脚下的样子，这正是有严重支配欲的表现。<br/>克林特享受心无一物唯有下个目标的感觉，这正是有严重服从欲的表现。<br/>洛基和克林特因一次春药引发的狂乱滚到了一起。他们都认定这是一场令人不快又糟糕透顶的风波，他们仍相看两厌，而且<em>毫无</em>回转余地，去你妈的。</p><p>或是：当你最大的敌人变成了没有他你就无法苟活的那个人，你会怎么做？</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1.开场白

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Strangers to Ourselves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/856614) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



> 因为只翻译了wrong end的第二章所以不放来ao3了，本文中一切的起因都源于该文第二章。  
> 有兴趣的可以移步sy观看  
> http://www.movietvslash.com/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=190044&highlight=%BB%F9%D3%A5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 洛基喜欢人们臣服在他脚下的样子，这正是支配欲严重的表现。  
> 克林特享受心无旁骛唯有下个目标的感觉，这正是服从欲严重的表现。  
> 洛基和克林特因一次春药引发的狂乱滚到了一起。他们都认定这是一场令人不快又糟糕透顶的风波，他们仍然相看两厌，而且 _没有一丝_ 好转的余地，去你妈的。
> 
> 又名：当你最大的敌人成为了你的精神支柱，你会怎么做？

 

_“克林特，”史蒂夫放弃掩盖话音里的威胁，在通讯器里喊，“这不单单是一种提升力量的药剂——它还是春药！洛基将会陷入狂暴而你——你只是个普通人类！他会杀了你！”_  
_“如果我也吃了药那就不一定了。”克林特冷静地回答。_  
_所有人都一时语塞。_  
_“克林特——”_  
_“你们觉得我是因为好玩才呆在这的？”弓手呛道。_

克林特把自己卷在了被子里，翻过身仰面朝天。脑袋一侧有点轻微抽痛，他把手指攥成拳头，但却没有醒来。

_“我不是——我们不会干的。要干也不会和你。见你的鬼去吧！”_  
_他无法呼吸，他好热，太热了，他的皮肤仿佛着了火。_  
_“我们只要——我们只要离彼此远点儿，直到一切结束……”_  
_但是洛基抓住了他的手臂，舌头长长地划过他的肱二头肌——_

克林特大汗淋漓，眼球在眼皮底下不安地转动，身体仍然间歇性地抽动着。可他还是没醒。

_“我们做个交易。”洛基抵着他的肌肤窃窃私语。_  
_“什——什么交易？”_

他在梦中呛着了自己，于是弓起了背，喘息着散发出热量。

_“让我干你——但我会先让你知道为什么他们叫我银舌头。”_

克林特咬紧了下颌，挤出了一声含混的呜咽，他颤抖着，手指本能地向下滑入了自己的内裤——

_他需要它，他需要它，他需要被填满，被扩张，仿佛错过了它就会失去一部分自我，当洛基跨坐在他身上，当洛基把他钉在地上的时候，他为它尖叫，他为它哭求，然后疼痛着灼烧着但洛基逼他承受着，于是他一次又一次地高潮——_

——接着他在没碰到自己前就高潮了，伴随着一声无耻的、淫荡的呻吟，他无法克制地颤抖起来。  
他翻身侧躺，伴随着沉重的喘息。高潮让他惊醒了过来，然而强烈的余韵让他无法轻易回神。梦境的片段不断地在他脑海徘徊，洛基脸部的巨大特写，那些被洛基的手紧紧钳制着按坐在他大腿上的回忆。

  
_“你做的很好，巴顿。”_  
_他被榨干了，而洛基的声音好像尖锐的金刚石一般干脆而完美地称赞着他。神的手操纵着他，控制着他的一举一动，仿佛他是神的傀儡。只是神的性爱玩偶而已。还有一只手穿梭在他的头发里，拍抚着他。_  
_他的头因为显而易见的顺从而垂着，因为近乎绝望的真心和诚恳，他甚至有些结巴起来，“谢谢，长官。”_

克林特又翻了个身，仍然喘个不停，他的心脏在胸膛里飞快地平息了下来，他的裆部又热又湿一团糟。他抓过闹钟盯着上面的液晶数字看了很久，直到梦境彻底从他脑海中消散。

然后他闭上了眼睛，把闹钟用力砸向了墙壁。

 

 

 

 

  

 


	2. 谎言与否认

 

 

 

 

 

“我不是同性恋。”

“我知道，巴顿探员。你档案里写了。”

希特维尔合上了文件夹，宽和地笑了笑，克林特硬是把揍掉他牙的欲望生生咽了下去。希特维尔犹豫了一下，然后朝弓手搁在他麂皮签字垫上的战斗靴努了努嘴。

“能否请你把搁在我桌上的脚放下？”

“恐怕不行。”

克林特双手交叉环胸然后给了这男人一个他能表现出的最茫然的表情。希特维尔——神盾特工，神盾首席心理专家，自由散漫者的眼中钉——又笑了，而弓手很高兴看到这个笑容已经摇摇欲坠。

“很好。那我再问你一次。”他双手交握看向他，“你是否在和洛基发生的性行为中获得性快感？是或不是。”  
克林特把牙咬得嘎吱作响，“是，但我不是——”

“啊——哈，”希特维尔竖起手指打断，“没有但是，特工。是或不是。你们是否发生了插入式性行为？”

弓手的手紧紧地抱着自己的手臂，“是。”他低吼道。

“你是插入的那一方吗？”

“不是。”

“那次是你第一次和男人做爱吗？”

“是，我告诉过你，我不是他妈的同——”克林特咬住了嘴唇直到尝出了血腥味，“是。”他啐道。

希特维尔又笑了。这就是为什么弓手如此讨厌心理医生——这整套的 _我-是-你-朋-友_ 的体系。在这一团糟的情况下屁用都没有。希特维尔就是个墨守成规的官僚主义混蛋。

而且，他真的激怒了克林特。

“你知不知道因为你们当时都被非常强力的药效所影响，所以这一切都不是你们的错？”

“我知道，真他妈够了，是我他妈先来找你的好吗！”克林特炸了。

希特维尔盯着他，但没纠正他。明智之举——不然克林特早把他用领带勒死几百次了。

“对于这场性行为你还有什么想汇报的吗？请畅所欲言。”

_你爱这个，巴顿。_

克林特咬紧了下颌。

_下一次，我要让你求我。_

他大腿上的肌肉本能地抽紧，尽管他早过了因为不分场合的勃起而尴尬的年龄。

_谢谢你，长官。_

“巴顿探员？”

弓手的出神猛地被打断。希特维尔正从桌子的另一侧认真地研究他的表情。

“没什么。”克林特木然地说。

探员耐心地点点头，“很好。”

“最后一个问题，”当克林特把搁在桌子上的脚放下来准备离开时，希特维尔说道。

克林特警觉地一僵，两只脚钉在了地毯里，“什么？”

“那次经历——无论以何种方式——是否与你在这次侵袭中的背叛有关？”

弓手的整个身体变得铁块般僵硬。而当他开口时，声音却非常平静，每一个字都斩钉截铁。

“操你的。”

最后，希特维尔向他亲切地笑了，“那我问完了，巴顿探员。”

 

*

 

娜塔莎在门外等着他。

“所以你搞定了？”

“当然，”克林特一边嘟囔一边大步穿过走廊，“别问。”

“真暴躁，”她察觉了，于是轻轻扬了扬嘴角便毫不费劲地跟上了他，“至少你向曼哈顿之战到现在为止一直骚扰你的那些心理医生好好报复了一把。”

他朝她皱起了眉毛，脚步却没停，“我有吗？”

“你有。”她的嘴角挂着促狭的笑，“他们对于笨蛋和你这种爱耍小聪明的人早已见怪不怪。可却从没学过怎么分析混乱之神。”

克林特瞥了她一眼，“你别是认真的。”

“噢，可我就是。”

“他们叫 _洛基_ 去见神盾的心理专家？”

“史蒂夫对于毁灭博士那次事故让你们两个一直走不出来感到很愧疚，”她说得轻描淡写，“他坚信洛基大概需要帮助。托尔同意了，因为他没有什么私心，神经又大条。托尼也同意了，因为他就是个混蛋。”

克林特爆出一声急促而愉悦的笑。

“我想现在桑顿应该正在做心理治疗，”娜塔莎补充到，“洛基用十五分钟就让他崩溃了。”

_很好。_ 桑顿是曼哈顿大战后克林特的心理医师里最狠辣的一个。现在他被以其人之道还治其人之身简直是报应，弓手当然不会浪费时间为他伤心。

“如此令吾等愉悦，”娜塔莎用极其拙劣的托尔模仿秀作了总结陈词——她冰冷而又讽刺的语调和托尔隆隆作响的嗓音极不搭调，“看着你的敌人互相残杀。”

“没错，好吧，这的确是个好消息。”他说着，挤出了一个笑容。

她望着他的表情让这笑容马上就消失得一干二净，“噢天哪，”他咆哮，“你还有坏消息没说。”

“照理应该先问你要听哪种消息的，但我忘了，”她承认。

他运动了一下肩膀然后才说，“好，来吧。”

“洛基在我们找到更好的安排之前会一直住在大厦里。”

克林特目瞪口呆地望着她，但她目不斜视，避开了他的目光。

“ _什么？_ ”他半天才开口，“更好的安排—— _一间地牢_ 怎么样？”

“如你所见，史塔克大厦是我们能找到的最好的地牢了，”她说，“这栋楼里全是眼睛。也许不一定比普通牢房更能关住洛基，但至少一旦他逃走我们就会知道。”

“你是指 _他逃走的时候_ 。”

“托尔会在这里看着他。”

“你们怎么能——娜特， _他会趁我们睡着的时候杀了我们！_ ”

“不会，”她说，“我很了解他，而且显然他已经看开了。”

“看开？他很危险，他他妈都 _疯了_ ——”

“——但我们已经不再是他首要考虑对象了。我想他正在试着修补和托尔之间的关系，而杀掉我们将是一步烂棋。尤其现在他和托尔都寄于托尼篱下。我相信攻击主人在艾斯加德来说也是大不敬。”

“他到底是个阶下囚还是他妈的VIP贵宾？”

“取决于是谁问的这个问题。”她轻轻叹了口气，“听着，我也不想这样，但我以前也和敌人一起工作过。我和杀了我一个朋友的凶手约会了一年半。这很容易，如果你不让他们接近你的话。”

最后她看了他一眼，她的目光冰冷且不带任何感情。“当然，你不一定要一直住在大厦里。但是你不会离开的，对吗？因为希特维尔现在正坐在弗瑞的办公室里，说服他你现在的恢复好得难以置信。”

有时候，他真恨她。

但她说的没错。如果他想重新开工，他就不能被洛基影响到。他很有专业素养并且完全能够掌控这种情况，就像他能用以前遭遇的数不清的烂摊子开玩笑一样。

_——晾着欲求不满的你，直到你哭泣，直到你向我求饶——_

他快速地甩了甩头。

在烂摊子界，这次遭遇大概能得一次他妈的金球奖。

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. 血在歌唱

 

 

 

 

 

事实上，一开始，克林特试过躲着洛基。半神一直被关在托尔的房间里，而弓手自己也很少离开靶场，好像他的体力永远用不完似的。

娜塔莎是对的，他想着，一边又搭上一支箭。他能搞定这些，就像他能搞定别的一切一样。他在马戏团的时候和那些坏得透透的家伙们都合作过，而现在他甚至都没被要求真正意义上的和洛基一起 _工作_ 。

可他不得不承认，让洛基呆在周围还是让自己心烦；可悲的是在这个问题上他甚至都不能怪罪弗瑞。洛基不是一个普通的罪犯；他是一个顶级的恶棍，强大并且聪明得令人难以置信。这就意味着他们得既往不咎。抓住一切机会化敌为友。超英圈所要忽略的东西比群众愿意相信得要多得多，而弗瑞也不是第一个想出这个办法的人。每个人身上都有一笔烂账；光是史塔克杀的人就比洛基要多，更何况布鲁斯甚至托尔了。

所以克林特能理解，可就是他的理解把他逼入了绝境，因为他甚至都不能为这个烂摊子找一个替罪羊。

大家都很绅士地避免提及他被洗脑或者毁灭博士的春药事件，所以他可以假装一切都很好。而一切的确 _曾经_ 好过——就像他发誓了一千次他爱桑顿一样好。他没事；他完全没有因为发现自己在男人的臂弯里感到无比愉悦这件事而感到困扰；他们那次“遭遇”——按希特维尔喜欢的说法——无论在哪方面，都是毁灭博士的变态血清的错。

克林特放低了他的弓，看着他的靶子烦躁地叹了口气。他已经射了好几个小时的箭，可他还是觉得焦躁不安，仿佛他在办公桌前坐了一天极度渴求新鲜空气一样。从杜姆的基地里出来到现在一直都这样。但今天好像终于要爆发了。他的心神不定已经到了使他不停轻颤的地步了，他越发泄，累积却越多，身体里的压力不断增大，感觉他的血管都快要爆炸了。他也无法集中注意力——思绪一片紊乱，再也无法摒弃那些不想提起的回忆了，完全丧失了思考能力。他感到狂乱，感到焦躁，感到好像——好像他在 _想念_ 什么东西。

不是那种普通情感意义上的想念——那种他还能搞定谢谢。他放下了弓，皱着眉头细细思索。不，这是一种心理缺失。他想要——他想念—— _某种东西_ 。所以事实上——

他看着自己颤抖的手，意识到自己是多么的紧张和语无伦次，他茅塞顿开。这其实是种 _戒断_ 反应。

 _血清_ ，他立刻想到。

有很多变态的药剂可以让人一次成瘾。毁灭博士的春药一定就是其中一种。噢，太棒了——克林特·巴顿对人工春药上瘾。赞爆了。真他妈 _酷炫_ 。

但他意识到那不可能。有多少心理医生试图窥探他的想法，就有多少医生对他的身体做一样的事情，而且效果显著多了。他的报告显示他是健康的，既没有因为没保护措施的性行为而得上外星毛病——还真令人欣慰——也没有任何毁灭博士变态药剂的残留。

所以他究竟是对 _什么_ 上瘾了？

他瞥了一眼他的弓，很长时间都没移开目光。最终，他卸下了他的箭囊，把它慢慢地放在了地上，然后解开了上面的黑色背带。他犹豫了一秒，然后把带子绕在了自己的手腕上，紧紧扎牢，然后再缠上另一个手腕，双手并拢来拉紧带子。

他的血压瞬间因为他交叉手腕上仿造的捆绑而降了下来。

他在这令人心醉神迷的恐怖中沉醉了一秒，然后松开了手指，很快解放了自己——几秒后那根带子就被松开掉在了地上。他愣愣地看着它，忽然被一大波无情的回忆给淹没了。 _洛基的手用力地抓着自己的胯部，把自己按在地上。洛基逼着自己打开身体并占有它。洛基的手重重地压在自己脖子上，他的话深深地进入自己的耳朵。_

_你做的很好，巴顿。_

_谢谢。_

_长官。_

他深深地吸了口气，闭上了眼睛。

好吧，好吧。他是个职业的神盾特工，他绝对不会因为一个发现得有点晚的性癖而恐慌的。所以，假如他有服从幻想呢？虽然桀骜不驯的名声使得这和他毫不相称，但他可以接受自己个人形象上有这么个小污点，尤其自己是唯一知道这个污点的人。他对自己没意见——完全没有，他肯定地想。他是克林特巴顿，代号鹰眼，神盾特工及复仇者，他也许喜欢被绑在床上。这简直是一个再普通不过的性癖了。和托尼史塔克，用佩普波兹的话来说，“干过所有事和所有人”，简直不能比。

但克林特仍然盯着地上那根黑色带子，最后，他决定不再自欺欺人。

这不仅仅是个性癖。他能感觉到它，显然是用身体——这要糟糕得多，私密得多，深深扎根且不只是性幻想。这是一种生理需要，一种如果得不到满足就会使他生病的欲望。就像他如果吃不好喝不好就会生病一样。仅仅几天他就已经在疯狂的边缘了。

他并不是完全一无所知——他给神盾干过一些奇奇怪怪的活，他知道现实生活中那些服从者是什么样子。可他之前的近四十年从没有像今天这样——所以为什么是现在？为什么是他妈的现在？

忽然间，他觉得自己事实上可能 _得了_ 一种外星病。一切都太突如其来了于是他只能把它和外星传染病联系起来。他感到被玷污了，感到肮脏—— _羞耻_ 。无人知晓。至少洛基保证永远不会告诉任何人，而他听起来足够真诚，在……那个……时候……

克林特思绪的小火车慢慢靠站了。

_洛基。_

会不会 _是_ 一种外星疾病——换句话说：一个咒语？操，洛基对他说过他的意愿不是吗？是的——是的，当然了！现在一切都真相大白了——这就是洛基的另一个，更变态版本的操蛋洗脑！

一个合乎逻辑的否定在克林特的脑海里挣扎着想让他听到，但他在它开口之前就否决了。渐长的怒火触发了出于自卫的警告，但他全然不顾自己理智已经短路，被铺天盖地的怒火烧得精光。

是洛基造成了这一切。是洛基让他变得如此下贱，让克林特用羞耻的方式满足野兽般的欲望，而他从中取乐。这个混蛋导演了这一切，还觉得自己可以置身事外。他现在肯定舒舒服服地在他那间豪华房子里笑掉了大牙，想象着克林特欲求不满地扭动身体，哀求着被鞭打，就像那些老掉牙的A片里演的一样。弓手这辈子从未被如此羞辱过，他的怒火越烧越旺。这是最后一根稻草。洛基将要为他干的烂事儿付出代价—— _他妈的现在_ 就得付。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. 欢迎回来

 

 

 

 

 

 

克林特紧绷的情绪在他抵达洛基所在的楼层时转化成了一种真正的狂热。他知道自己藏得很好，但实际上，他比任何时候都要抓狂都要困惑；这大概就是他对于托尔来应门这件事没有丝毫准备的原因。

那简直是一定的——神兄弟共住一层，这样洛基就不会处于无人监管的状态，这样他们也能慢慢再一次学着如何相处。但门打开以后出现的不是那个存在于他病态想象中窃笑着、扭曲着的洛基，而是高大魁梧闪着金光的艾斯加德王子，这还是让克林特大吃一惊，以至于他满腔的怒火都消退了一秒。

“巴顿特工，”托尔点点头，“有什么困扰到你了吗，我的朋友？”

克林特把兴奋的战栗压了下去，但他能感觉到身上已经开始起了鸡皮。

“嗨，大家伙，”他试着让自己维持正常的语调，“就是想找你弟弟谈谈。”

托尔皱眉，“他可曾行为不端？”

克林特差点儿没爆发出歇斯底里的大笑。 _行为不端？_ 行为不端？ _你到底知不知道那个混蛋对我做了什么？_

但他的固执让他紧紧闭上了嘴。这是他和洛基之间的事，而且自己的现状也太让人羞于启齿了。他摇摇头。

“没有，我们没事。我就是想——我就是想和他私下讨论点事情。”

“好吧，”托尔犹豫了一下，“如果我的弟弟于你无害，我乐见其成，不过，你是否应该考虑——”

“谁来了？”洛基在托尔身后冷冰冰地问。

克林特的神经一下子崩断了。半神从他窗边的椅子里起身，优雅地大步向门边走来，仿佛一只豹猫。他一看到克林特便停了下来，闪烁的眼睛微微张大。

“巴顿特工。”他低语，一丝若有若无的轻笑浮现在他唇边。

克林特觉得自己的血管要爆开了，他的愤怒已经从静脉流窜到了四肢百骸，缓慢地荼毒他的全身。他挣扎着压抑住自己，“我是认真的，托尔。不会耽误很久的，就——”

“很好。”雷神点点头，“反正我也正好有事要和博士商量。”他看了一眼洛基，“弟弟，不要忘了你还在两位强大守卫的监视之下。”

“是，是。你可以走了。”洛基一口气说完，可他明亮的双眼却始终锁定着克林特。

托尔最后又皱了下眉，但没说什么，让克林特进了房间就关上门离开了。

于是，克林特终于得以带着他的满腔怒火和洛基对质了，可突然他什么都说不出来了。他的思绪一片空白，身体抖得像一片风中的落叶。

“那么，”洛基用低低的嗓音说，“我怎会有此等荣幸？”

他的嘴唇说出“荣幸”的形状让克林特恨到发抖——没错， _恨_ ，不是其他，也不会有其他，这是个魔咒，一个他妈的魔咒。

“说得好像你一无所知似的。”他从牙缝里挤出这句话。

半神观察了一会儿他的表情，“显然，”他缓缓地说，“对于你说的我毫无头绪。”

“毫无 _头绪_ ？”弓手低吼。

一阵猛烈的痉挛袭击了他的身体，他硬着头皮忍住不让自己缩成一团大声尖叫。他感到燥热，汗湿，困惑，他的大脑里低语着疯狂，他的耳朵里鼓噪着混乱。

“住手，”他紧闭双眼咆哮起来，“停下这一切—— _现在马上！_ ”

“巴顿，”洛基皱着眉走上前，“我没有——”

克林特终于爆发了。 洛基还没说完，他不费吹灰之力就抓过了左手边那把沉重的木椅，挥舞着砸向那个颀长又目中无人的身影。他的动作太突然太迅猛以至于洛基毫无还手之机——更不用提半神应该根本没料到这一切——可这件家具没有打断洛基的骨头或者划开了他的皮肤，而是炸开了，就像几天前克林特被扔在墙上的闹钟一样四分五裂。冲击力让洛基退后了一步。就算克林特快要被渐长的怒火吞噬，他也是世界上数一数二的战士，所以他没犯挥拳相向这样的错误。相反，他利用了马戏团里学到的优势，蹬了一脚咖啡桌借力，然后不拐弯抹角，整个人扑向了洛基。他直接瞄准了喉咙，不可能失手——如果半神没有在半空抓住他把他往前一扔的话。

整个世界都颠倒了，克林特晕了过去。他的后脑勺重重地砸在了咖啡桌上，眼前一片黑暗。

 

*

 

“真有趣。”

克林特吃痛地瑟缩了一下，挣扎着抬起了头。他感到身体无比沉重，不能移动分毫。他大概坐在又一把木椅上，又硬又不舒服，典型的艾斯加德风格——用托尼史塔克的话来说，不过，反正神们也没有抱怨过这个居所……

艾斯加德。椅子。洛基。对了。 _对了。_

克林特如梦初醒，然后又瑟缩了一下。他把头转到一边，然后又转向另一边。没有脑震荡。他扭动着想要起身，却发现了自己无法动弹的原因——他被绑了起来。

他的脚踝被牢牢地绑在凳腿上，双臂在身后交叉，手腕被固定在在厚厚的木椅背上。家具尖锐的边角硌着他的大腿和上臂，他被绑得太紧了，以至于陷入了麻木却持续的疼痛中，绳子在他的身体上留下了红红的印记。

他的训练有素使得他不由自主地开始扭动拉伸来试验绳子松紧找到解开的办法。可它们纹丝不动——洛基应该起码花了十分钟才能把他绑得这么专业。

忽然间，他意识到一股奇怪的热流正往他的胯下汇集，于是他连忙停止了挣动。低头喘出一口气，他没意识到自己的呼吸居然如此急促，于是试着减慢自己的呼吸频率。最终，他睁开了眼睛，迎面对上了洛基。

半神正坐在房间另一端一张看起来舒服得多的椅子上。他倾身向前，双肘撑在膝盖上，手指交叉，专注地凝视着克林特，好像弓手是一个他想解开的谜。

“你冷静下来了吗？”

克林特咬了咬牙，下意识地又挣动了一下。

“看来没有。”洛基发现了。

他起身走向弓手，堪堪停在了椅子前。“好话说在前面，你尽管挣扎，等你累了，兴许我们就可以好好说话了。”

热流在克林特胃底又闪动了一下，但被他愤愤地压了下去。他不由自主地发现自己真的感到平静多了——脑海里不再是吵闹的一团糟。绳子使他无处可逃，结结实实地制止了他使唤自己的身体，他的心灵好像因此被强制解放了——如果这有什么意义的话。

“巴顿。”

克林特在听到洛基声音里的威胁意味后抑制住了一阵颤抖。

“我会很乐意听到一个解释。”

弓手的肌肉又一次抽紧了，“别再装你什么都不知道了，你这个操蛋的——”

后半句消失在洛基的一记耳光之下。它不但让克林特疼得不行还使他耳鸣不已，可他知道如果这位半神愿意，他甚至能一巴掌抽飞他的脑袋。不过关于这点他没空细想，因为下一秒洛基抓住了他后脑勺的头发往后拉，扯得他不得不抬起了头。

克林特的眼睛睁大，发出了吸气声，却对疼痛毫无作用。他一动不动，丝毫不去尝试逃离洛基的钳制，他在这场紧张的对峙中胸口起伏，四肢颤抖。

“现在，”半神开口，“你学乖了吗？”

克林特吞咽了一下，舔了舔嘴唇继续喘气。感觉就好像洛基用捏着他头发的力道捏着他的生命，好像他是弓手身体唯一的支柱。

“求你。”他嗫嚅着脱口而出。

脑后的钳制更紧了，他咽下了另一声呻吟。

“解释。”洛基冷静地命令。

弓手犹豫了，洛基快要把他的头皮撕裂了，他哭叫起来，脖子被强制扭曲的痛和身上被绳子紧缚着的痛混在了一起。

“我 _说了_ ——解释。”

“你不知道，”克林特呼吸加快，喃喃自语，“原来你真的不知道。不是你干的。”

他开始大笑，虽然他仍然疼得发抖—— _可那又算的上什么呢_ ， _他遭受过折磨，他经历过比这糟得多的，可为什么他现在还是这么敏感_ ——“如果不是你干的，那我大概是完蛋了。”

洛基的手指松开了一点，仅仅松到克林特的眼皮上不再因为疼痛而闪现白光的地步——他甚至都没意识到自己已经闭上了眼睛。他猛然睁眼，然后在束缚里垂下了手，身心俱疲。

“可那必须是你，”他自言自语，“ _必须_ 是。不然的话就没有了任何意义。”

“ _什么_ 没有任何意义，巴顿？”洛基的语气只比之前不那么尖锐了一点点。

“改造我？”克林特回答，“把我变成这样。我从没有需求过这种东西。就好像你又一次把我洗脑了。”

他察觉到了洛基的犹豫，紧接着半神完全放开了他，克林特的头顿时垂了下来，他的颤抖回光返照了一下，然后彻底偃旗息鼓了。洛基慢慢地走回自己的椅子，这让克林特有时间意识到自己现在的姿势是多么变态——如果他垂首向前，绳子就会绞进手腕；如果他挺直身体，椅背的锋利的边缘就会时刻威胁着割断他上臂。这是个经过周密思考的、标准的刑求姿势。洛基本可以把他晾在这里扭动挣扎很久。

这个想法夺走了他的呼吸。

下一秒他想到， _我完了。我他妈彻彻底底完了。_

“你还没和别人说过吧？”他含糊地说。

洛基看起来有点恼怒，“ _现在_ 你又在说什么？”

克林特瞟了他一眼，“你在那场毁灭博士造成的灾难过后答应我的。”

他等了一秒，然后翻了个白眼，“我也不知道自己为什么会一厢情愿觉得你还记得。”

_所有你说的——所有你做的——我不会泄露分毫。我向你保证。_

洛基足足盯着他看了一分钟。

“我的确记得。”他用一种奇怪的语气说。

他又停顿了一会儿，专注地观察着克林特的表情，以至于克林特不自在地扭动了起来——当然是在捆绑允许的范围内。

“服从。”洛基缓缓地说，若有所思。

克林特停住了呼吸。

“这就是你想要而 _之前从未想要过的_ 。”

弓手移开了目光，然后好像又想到了什么，又朝他看去。洛基用他惯常的目空一切的蔑视眼神迎上了他的目光。

突然，洛基走到边上的矮桌旁倒了杯水，仿佛他已经对眼下的境况失去了兴趣。克林特几乎本能地听着水流动和被吞咽的声音，喉咙又干又哑。自己在靶场待了那么久还没喝过水呢。

洛基不紧不慢地消磨着他的时间，克林特犀利的目光这才注意到他的玻璃杯有着好看的花纹，而矮桌则是用厚重的深色木材制成，和他砸在洛基脑袋上的椅子是一套。这里究竟是不是托尼按照他所想的艾斯加德皇家风格装修的？又或许是这位恶作剧之神自己用魔法幻化出了这一切，他茫然地想。

仿佛过了永恒那么久，半神的注意力终于又回到了这个颤抖着的，已经被摧毁的弓手身上。

“现在我明白了。”他说，玻璃杯悬浮于他的指间，“你渴望服从而那困扰了你。然后你就开始责怪…… _我_ ——为什么，我能问问么？”

克林特挑起了一边眉毛，“你不是正是以玩弄人于鼓掌之中而闻名的么。”

“但这可不在我能力范围之内。”

“噢，拜托，”弓手嘲弄道，“说得好像这一切是 _凭空发生_ 似的。平平凡凡做了三十年的爱，忽然间我就活生生变成服从者了？”

洛基若有所思地哼哼。

“性和服从对你而言不可分割。这点很值得玩味。”

弓手的怒意又上来了，“听着，你——”

“看在赫尔的份上，巴顿，”洛基的声音也恼怒起来，“我只是想帮你理清思路。”

他突然走到克林特面前，又抓住了他的头发。在弓手没发出惊呼之前就把玻璃杯的边缘按在了他唇边。

“喝。”

克林特试着挣脱，但是洛基的手堪比铁钳。“ _喝_ ，巴顿。否则我会灌到你呛住，然后再来一次。”

又一种交织着冰与火的颤栗随着这些句子爬上了克林特的身体。不管怎样，他现在的处境就是任神宰割。于是他不再挣扎，张开了嘴让洛基喂水，直至杯子里的最后一滴。半神当即放开了他，克林特大出了一口气，却仍没止住颤栗。

“那——那是什么？”他气喘吁吁。

“只是水而已。”洛基的声音里夹杂着一丝嘲弄，“你觉得我会对你下毒，巴顿？在这里？现在？”

他走到水瓶前又倒了一杯水，径自喝下，“曼哈顿之战已经过去了。我没兴趣再对你多加折磨。”

“你现在正在好好折磨着呢。”克林特干巴巴地回答。

“不，”洛基冷静地说，“是你一厢情愿。是你被自己吓到以致于宁愿怪罪到我头上，而事实是，深埋于内心的服从——或主宰的意识是完全有可能突然被唤醒的。”

“放屁。”

“你没有在好好思考，”洛基叹了口气，“也许我该把绳子再绑得紧一点。它们看上去对于醒脑很有帮助。”

弓手又颤抖起来，他恨自己这样。

“你真的相信，”半神继续说了下去，“我最大的愿望一直是杀了我哥哥然后继承王位吗？”

“就算是，我也不会惊讶。”克林特反应平平。

洛基嘲弄地笑了，但并没有反驳，只是继续，“巴顿，这是一种自然现象。某天，你得到了一份你不知道自己居然如此渴望的礼物；一瞬间你就成为了这种永远无法满足的欲望的阶下囚。只因为一旦尝试就欲罢不能。”

弓手闭上了眼睛，但他却无法逃开洛基话语里的事实。当他喝下毁灭博士的血清，当他让洛基把自己按在地上操的时候，他尝到了最真实纯粹的、自愿服从的滋味。

而现在他需要这个就像他需要空气。

“所以我现在该怎么办？”他苦涩地说，“去加入离这里最近的性奴地牢，然后每个礼拜当一次索菲女王的小婊子？”

“我想这算一个办法，”洛基耸了耸肩，把杯子推开。“我对在中庭在这个问题上的标准不是很熟悉。”

弓手抬头看他，刚想要骂，却惊讶地发觉自己的怒气已经消了。他现在只是觉得很无力。只是对这一切都感到疲惫。

该死，这可不是他求来的。他不该遭受这种对待。他的生命中也不需要这个，不需要侮辱和这些侮辱所带来的数以千计的问题。有了这样扭曲的癖好，他还能再为神盾继续工作吗？可以肯定的是，他再也不能干任何卧底任务了。那复仇者怎么办？他已经拼尽全力证明他可以胜任——可毕竟，他只是个普通人，只是一个带着弓的男人而已。

一个带着弓还有天杀的 _服从_ 综合征的男人……

洛基又走到了他身边；洛基的手放在克林特绷紧的肩膀上的时候他整个人都僵硬了。他的手指在疼痛的肌肉上巡梭了一会儿，然后滑到了克林特的脖子，紧紧抓住了他后颈短短的头发——然后 _拉扯_ 。又一次地，弓手不禁痛呼出声，尽管那并没有多疼。他用力地闭上眼睛阻止眼泪滑落。

“还有另外一个办法，”半神说。

他的手指抓住了克林特的后脑勺——然后把两人的嘴唇紧紧地撞在了一起。

弓手的眼睛因为震惊而突然睁大，却只在洛基嘴里发出了含混的声音，他挣扎着想要逃开——但是绳子太紧了，就和他脖子上按着的手一样紧，他在洛基的舌头迫使自己张开嘴被侵入的时候只能承受。然而忽然间，他开始颤抖， _呻吟_ ，发出急促的哀求声，这让他更加羞耻，仿佛自己在众人前失禁了一般。如果还有谁能听到他发出这样的声音的话，也只有洛基了；更糟的是，是他逼洛基这么做的。这是一个粗暴，激烈的吻，让他感觉被主宰，克林特几乎已经在期望半神能得寸进尺，让自己求他，让自己哭泣，让自己承受一切直到自己尖叫着哭喊着恳求宽恕，然后他离开，把自己晾在那儿，仍然被捆绑却已变成一团颤抖的狼藉， _欲求不满，还淌着我的精液——_

暴雨般的吻戛然而止，克林特的嘴唇很痛，他的舌尖仍然残留着洛基的味道，被紧绷的绳子和坚硬的椅子束缚所产生的钝痛流散到四肢百骸，他颤抖着平复着呼吸。

他慢慢意识到，不止是自己——洛基放在他后颈的手也在微微颤抖。

_噢，该死。_

 

_当然了，你他妈真是个白痴。_

 

怪不得洛基在这个问题上有这么多话可说。他和自己一样扭曲；只是 _他_ 渴求的是主宰罢了。好吧，还记得吗——他爱奴役人类还有杀他哥哥？妈的，都让那么大 _一堆人_ 跪在自己面前了，他还不满足。

更奇怪的是，他只对一个人类有兴趣。不过也可能是他需要一个消遣。又或者——没错，这还比较靠谱——他只是又在玩弄克林特，看在上帝的份上。

可洛基的眼睛里没有一丝轻蔑；只是在起身放开克林特的时候又恢复了原来疏离的傲慢而已。

“考虑一下吧。”他说着，转身离开了房间。

弓手喘得像刚跑完马拉松。他艰难地吞咽了一下，“做你的梦去吧，变态。”

洛基没有作声，但是绑着克林特的绳子松开掉到了地上。

弓手立刻起身直冲房门，无视了他酸疼肌肉的尖叫与抗议——而新一轮的戒断反应又涌上来了。

他离开时重重摔上了门，然后顺着走廊的墙壁滑坐在地，抖若筛糠，剧烈得好像有人把他像个破布娃娃一样乱摇似的。当他抬起手捂住脸的时候，他看见了被绳子加深的红痕。

天哪。

他需要一个很长，很长， _很长的_ 热水澡——运气好的话，能被溶解冲入下水道了就好了。

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	5. 这难道不讽刺吗

 

 

 

 

 

 _好吧_ ，在洗了两遍澡、睡了个好觉、以及花了一整天时间试着去想点别的事情之后，克林特想， _所以我现在有哪些选择？_

通常来说，当你开始问自己这种问题的时候，显然说明你已经进退两难，但弓手选择忽略这个事实。他 _有过_ 哪些选择？

答案简单得可怕。他需要帮助——专业或不专业的帮助： _那些_ 就是他能选的。他又想到了之前对洛基说的那番气话，虽说那是全世界最不现实的选择——一个性爱地牢。

 _说真的_ 。这主意哪怕是在脑子里过上一遍都那么好笑。他可不打算穿上愚蠢的紧身乳胶服或者皮衣，他平时工作的时候已经穿过太多次了（弹力纤维制服，还有人记得吗？）而且他完全 _没有_ 沉溺于角色扮演或者其他这类癖好。光是“女王”这个词就能让他发笑。他理解性癖，他能接受它们，但对他而言它们都是如此的多此一举和可笑。他还没有养成穿乳胶束身衣过夜的爱好——要是真穿的话 _那_ 估计不是别的，一定是他身上施的咒语品味太差。他所渴望的是一种更原始的，更——纯粹的，不需要一切这些破玩意儿来点缀的东西。

他双手摩擦着自己的脸颊。他真的对BDSM了解不多，但和别的东西一样，它一定有很多种风格。一定有地方可以证明他们比自己见过的那些怪诞夸张的版本更好。

问题是，他完全不知道该去哪儿找同好。当然他也没时间——或者钱。复仇者的日程真的很难预料；而且，不管怎样，那种固定的私人会面也会让他倾家荡产的。他怀疑史塔克的住处有没有衍生的招妓服务，毕竟你永远猜不透这男人。

或许他可以什么都不做。大概这种渴望就会自生自灭了。

_嗯，你想得倒很美。_

不。他可以很清晰地感觉到它的存在。虽然现在被压了下去，但它仍然新鲜而原始，他完全掌控不了它，只知道自己必须满足这种需求，至少在他学会如何主宰这股欲望之前他必须得到满足。简直就像他体内也有个浩克一样。

他的唇边泛起一丝苦笑。或许这麻烦还真该去向班纳求助。毕竟，好博士 _完全_ 就是控制问题的专家。也许他没有那种爱好，但他绝对有支配的需求。当然，浩克在床上也 _曾_ 是个问题，所以克林特可能得就此发表一些意见。或许找队友并不是什么坏主意——一样的日程，加上，嘿，团队建设，坚不可摧的信任建立在分享濒死经验上，诸如此类。

 _史蒂夫罗杰斯_ 。他经历了关于超级士兵的一切，他还是世界上第一个超级英雄队伍的领袖，特技是一脸坚毅地表达不以为然。见鬼，他可是那个能指挥得动 _浩克_ 的人。嗯，你们心中典型的Alpha男，就在这里——但还是得说，不是因为他喜欢这么做，而是因为他 _不得不_ 这么做。不知怎么的，克林特无法想象史蒂夫或者班纳会去主动压制别人。而且，他对这两人中的任何一个会帮他解决问题都深表怀疑；可无论如何，他本来就不能用这种事情来侮辱他们。他们身上已经有太多的故事和太多的麻烦了，最重要的是，他们应该 _完全_ 不会有兴趣。

 _喔，嘿没错，就是搞基那档子事，_ 克林特才发觉。他刚刚眼睛都不眨一下就已经在考虑两位再man不过的队友了。他太忙于处理自己觉醒的服从欲以至于都还没意识到某个事实，好吧，也许他没有自己曾经想的那么直。老实说，在这当口，他都懒得去鸟了；而且他也不知道自己对此该哭还是笑。虽然不确定，他耸耸肩膀看得很开。

_史塔克。_

这位听上去就靠谱多了。亿万富翁花花公子在床上可能比七十多岁的处男和有愤怒管理问题的人开明得多。但仍然不能说明他是一个合适的支配者；此外，克林特一直都把他当做同类——好吧，他们的确 _有一_ 样扭曲的幽默感——而不是把他当做可以下跪的对象。那就太奇怪了。

只剩下娜塔莎了，他知道自己是故意把她放在最后的。

也许她才是他的最佳选择。对于性，他们从来都聊的不多，但他很确定她应该会喜欢在床上占据一点主导地位。问题在于，他需要的不是 _一点_ 服从——但他可以在和她坦白之后再来详细讨论。让一个女人来支配他可能会有点怪，但其实也不怪——因为这个女人是娜塔莎罗曼诺夫，他猜。她一定是神盾大多数人服从幻想里的理想施虐者。他试图想象自己匍匐在她脚下，而她握着马鞭，如巨塔般矗立在他身前的样子；可他并没有感到像那时候洛基的手捏住他的胯部把他按倒一样的原始冲动般的 _渴望_ 。

毕竟，说到底，这只是个游戏而已，虽说聊胜于无，但对他而言远远不够。况且这一切本来就不是他 _想要_ 的，他提醒自己。这只是一个需要小心处理好让他能再次重归正轨的错误。

可这又是一个多么令人羞耻的污点啊。他都不能确定自己是否能向娜塔莎坦白。她会怎么想他这个曾让她改过自新的男人？她又如何能看得起他的污点？他试图换位思考，娜塔莎跑来对他坦白自己有爱被打屁股的隐秘癖好，结果他发觉自己又想大笑又难以置信。当然不会信了——娜塔莎根本就不是 _那种人_ 。

而他也本该不是那种人的。可现在他是了，他被自己恶心到了。

除了被当做心理扭曲的变态，她还会怎么看待他？而他，他怎么可能把话说出口？ _嗨娜塔莎，我想让你鞭打我侮辱我告诉我我真是一个小婊子。别担心，这是医生开的处方。_

荒唐。

克林特把脸埋入自己的手掌。他能感觉到体内深处那些极小的震颤，他知道他们会不断积累直到把他再次逼疯。而现在，它们被禁锢在一个安全港里，由他手腕上的红痕和之前那段回忆共同编织出的港湾……

洛基。

 

_做你春秋大梦，你这个变态。_

 

可洛基已经知道了这件事。而且洛基也不是朋友；他和克林特已经建立了一段牢固的互相厌恶和鄙视的关系。这说明，弓手可以不让任何一个人失望。娜塔莎和其他人永远不会知晓；这件事会永远成为克林特阴暗肮脏的秘密。再说，洛基现在住在这里，看起来也没别的什么更好的差事可做。而毫无疑问， _他_ 将会很享受这一切。

可这是不对的，大错特错，因为光是想到洛基从跪着的克林特身边离开就让弓手的裆部一阵兴奋。电光火石间，他忽然想起了洛基抓着他头发时那阵尖锐的刺痛，他强行给予的那个吻——然后他差点呻吟出声。

别，他恳求自己。 _你不该把自己搞得这么下贱。这是洛基啊。是杀了寇森的凶手。_

热意因为这些话语而稍稍消退，他终于可以呼吸得稍微自在点了。 _杀了寇森的凶手，_ 他坚定地重复。要他服从于洛基，没门。说来有些可悲，他本来是可以考虑洛基的，要是没有脑控，没有屠杀，没有一切——神盾明白何时该装聋作哑，而克林特是神盾的人。所以他也明白。

但寇森？——不。这太私人了。他死去的长官是现在横亘在他与洛基之间最后一道防线，但他做的很好，弓手在意识到这道特殊的屏障不会被破坏后感到了一丝欣慰。

他该去问娜塔莎。考虑到所有后果，她是最佳选项，而无论他有多讨厌这个主意，无论他对她将产生的不理解，蔑视，皮笑肉不笑的表情有多害怕，他还是该去问。

 

*

 

他敲门的时候她正在看书，或许正是这个细节毁了他的开口契机。又或许是她抬头望向他时垂在脸颊两侧柔软的卷发，或许是她眼里毫不怀疑的亲昵和信任。

“克林特？”

他咽了口唾沫，喉咙发涩，可他 _做不到_ 。他不想让她区别对待。他们之间的关系是那么好，那么紧密，那么牢不可破。他不能拿它去冒险。他也不 _想_ ——他太珍惜它了，他没有那么多朋友，他不想看见在她发觉事情不一般，实际上他对她另有所图的时候眼里闪过的犹疑。而且，如果他当下问了，他们之间建立的新关系很可能不会仅仅止步于床笫之间。如果他对她服从，如果他只是简简单单承认自己需要对某人服从，一切都会改变。他们之间的打闹，互相看彼此的眼神——所有的一切都会被玷污。

 _没有别的选择了_ ，他提醒自己。 _你想去吸杀了寇森的凶手的屌吗？没错，我正想着呢。_

“克林特？”她又叫了一次，把书放在了一边。她现在已经看出不对劲了。最好马上说出来然后做个了断。最好速战速决，死个痛快。

克林特张开了嘴，他听到自己说，“我觉得寇森还活着。”

 

_呃？_

 

她平静地看着他，然后点点头，“是的，或许你是对的。”

什么。

等等， _什么？_

“我看了一下他的医疗记录。洛基捅在他胸口，但只伤到了肺部，没有危及心脏。死亡需要几个小时，但几分钟后他的死讯就被宣布了。”

克林特不知道哪件事更让他震惊——到底是自己脑子乱到无法思考；还是娜塔莎如此稀松平常地就接受了他的假设；又或者是自己居然先提出了这个假设。 _这念头_ 他妈到底是从哪儿冒出来的——还有他的表露心声到底出了什么问题？半路寄丢了？

“大概是弗瑞保密的，这样我们就能齐心协力共同对抗齐塔瑞了。”娜塔莎思考出声，“我也会做一样的决定。但现在我们已经是一家人了，所以再保密下去也毫无意义。”她又思忖了一会儿，“正好可以用来鼓舞一下托尼和史蒂夫。”

克林特的欲望在他感到困惑的时候趁虚而入，愈演愈烈。他挣扎着挥散脑海里纠缠的画面，好让自己专注眼前的事情。“所以——什么——你刚刚说什么？”他努力开口，“我们就——黑进神盾去找答案？”

“ _我会很乐意提供帮助。_ ”忽然传来贾维斯的声音。

弓手横了一眼天花板，“托尼都把你带坏了。”

“贾维斯，联系弗瑞局长，”娜塔莎冷静地说，“说我要找他，不然他不会接的。”

在等通讯接通的过程中克林特一直盯着她，“你想干什么？”

在她开口回答之前，弗瑞低沉的嗓音已经从天花板上响起。

_“罗曼诺夫？”_

“你好，局长。”她镇定自若，“我们正想着寇森现在能不能接待访客了。”

回答她的是明显的沉默；然后弗瑞叹了口气，好像一阵风吹过。

_“听着——我不想知道你们是怎么发现的。在下星期之前不要告诉任何人。就当帮我一个忙。”_

她撅起了嘴唇，“那你欠我一个人情。”

弗瑞又叹了口气， _“是的。你敢到处宣扬试试。”_

“永远不会，长官。”

通话结束了。

“真不敢相信他居然在这件事上栽了，”克林特半信半疑，“这么简单，难以置信。”

这下，她的笑容变得犀利而危险。如果那些黑寡妇蜘蛛会笑，大概就是这个样子。“人们总不相信自己会被老套的伎俩骗到。可有时候那些老办法才是最有效的。”

“哈，你觉得这道理用得着对还在使用弓箭的人说嘛。”

他们相视而笑。

就在这一瞬间，克林特因为沉浸在无可比拟的好消息里——寇森还 _活着_ ——而再次感受到了正常和自在。这 _真的_ 是个好消息，一件简单美好，只需要尽情享受的事情；一件在他们的平日工作中并不常发生的事情。

 

然后他想起了几分钟之前他对自己说的话，冰冷的恐惧又夺走了他的呼吸。

 

_他去世的长官是唯一可以保护他免受洛基侵蚀的屏障。_

但寇森 _没有_ 死。

 

他体内的颤栗越来越强烈。他又开始困惑了。他渴望被填满和被压倒渴望到发痛。他想要被按在地上。

他又 _饿_ 了。

 

 

 

 

 


	6. 第一回合

 

 

 

 

 

又是努力为了忽略那些感觉、为了变得更坚定而疲于奔命的一天；又是努力为了保护自己、为了让自己尖叫的身体闭嘴、让自己的心情得到平复、让自己变得除了麻木和高效以外别无所有而不断逃避的一天。

可这本来就不是他 _身体_ 的错。

这天训练结束的时候，克林特已经快要把自己的皮肤都抓烂了。骂完一连串脏话后，他把自己锁在房间里，扒光了衣服走进了浴室。

“冰水，”他大声说，“最冷的那种。”

“ _你确定吗，先生？体温过低的风险——”_

“尽管来吧。”

迎面砸下的水流感觉像自己被踩在了冰巨人的脚底。他叫出了声，两手撑墙给自己鼓劲，活动着肩膀咬牙承受，刺骨的寒冷和锥心的疼痛让他喘不过气来。他用尽全力才把自己洗干净，接着下了必死的决心赖在了里面，可他能忍受的寒冷只有这点程度而已。水像石子一样打在他背上。他突然单膝跪倒然后意识到自己必须得停下来。

“够——够了。”他哆嗦着说。

持续灌注在他肩膀上的冷水像火燎——像抓挠——像 _鞭打_ ——

“ **停下！** ”他大喊。

水流瞬间停了下来，克林特一头栽倒，试图平复呼吸。他在里面呆了很久，赤身裸体，冷得发抖，对自己感到彻头彻尾的恶心。

 _“先生？”_ 过了一会儿，贾维斯叫他，声音里隐含着担忧。

“嗯，”他喘息着。

他舒展了一下身体然后调整成跪坐的姿势，“贾，现在几点了？”

_“晚上十一点，先生。”_

“那洛——”他打断了自己，“托尔在哪？”

_“奥丁森先生两个小时前出发离开大厦去了天空航母。我认为他想在那里过夜。”_

啊，多么惊人的巧合。克林特轻声咒骂然后剧烈地颤抖起来，身上起了一片鸡皮疙瘩。他的胃不舒服地搅在一起，使他差点儿又缩成一团。

_“需要我联系他吗？”_

“不用，”克林特轻声说，“谢谢你，贾维斯。”

_“一如既往，先生。”_

他努力站了起来。操，如果他已经到了在浴室里像个蜷缩在子宫的小婴儿一样寻求安全感的地步，那他得承认自己活得挺失败的。

他把自己擦干然后匆匆忙忙地套上了衣服，黑色牛仔裤加背心，然后深吸了一口气出了门。

 

*

 

他不是那种思前想后的人；可这会儿他在去洛基楼层的路上停下了好多次。在身体——跟脑子里更有利自己的判断对着干——勇往直前之前，他就干站在那内心挣扎，陷入了彻底的尴尬。他觉得这就像是飞蛾扑火，无法逃开自己已经写好的命运。

最终，他发现自己已经站在了洛基的门外。他在自己开始又一个小时的纠结之前就敲了门，然后等待，好像等待着一道闪电来把自己劈开。

门悄无声息地开了，他活动着肩膀走了进去。

这次他的状态好多了，事实上，他都悠闲到开始观察起周围的环境来了。显然他现在站的地方是客厅。那张咖啡桌还在那里，和一张舒适的沙发以及几件沉重的深色巴洛克式古董家具放在一起。有点像文艺复兴时期受哥特风格影响的样式——说来好笑，各色任务让他拥有了如此广泛的知识面。而现在却一点都用不上。他的眼神扫过一把坚硬的高背椅，然后马上就移开了目光。

“巴顿特工，”洛基说。

克林特试图不表现出吓一跳的样子，然后转向了右边。半神明显刚从卧室里出来。可他的仪容丝毫不乱，头发和衣服也和往常一样整齐。屋子里光线暗淡，城市的轮廓在窗外若隐若现；房间布置应该布置得温暖而舒适，但是深色的家具和阴暗的气氛让克林特只能想到地牢。不是那种性奴地牢——而是一个真正的巢穴，黑暗又凶险。

“看来你比上次清醒得多，”洛基边走近边说，“令人欣喜的进步。”

他指了指沙发，“坐。”

这个提议让克林特猝不及防——为什么半神不让他坐到那张冰冷的高背椅上？这是圈套吗？还是双重圈套？或许只是自己想多了？

他怀疑地摇了摇头，“我宁愿站着。”

“很好。”洛基说。

一种让人不舒服的沉默在两人间落地生根，不断滋长——滋长——滋长到克林再也无法忍受。

“好吧，”他突然开口，“你赢了。”

把这件事大声说出来让他感到既折磨又有种奇怪的解脱；毕竟，出卖自己的同时也把责任转移了，“我接受。”

他有想过，洛基大概会得意地笑起来，然后说上一堆不可一世的傲慢的台词比如“这本来就是时间问题，巴顿特工”或者是“你到底有多蠢才觉得能逃出我的手掌心”或者是“你生来就该被支配”等等等等。如果洛基当面嘲笑自己然后说一切都是圈套，他对自己没有半点兴趣，只是为了看看克林特到底会堕落到什么地步，他也不会惊讶。

但这种话洛基一句都没说。要是说之前他唇边还有一丝笑意，现在也消失得无影无踪了；他正用敏锐的目光仔细观察克林特的表情。

“你正在把自己交给我。”最后，他才开口。

从他的语气来看，显然是希望弓手重复一遍。克林特咬紧了下颌，然后照做了，一字一顿地把话从喉咙里挤了出来，“我正在把自己交给你。”

“为什么？”洛基问。

克林特闭上眼睛深吸了一口气，试图平息自己的颤抖，“因为我需要它。因为反正你已经见过我最下贱的样子了。”

“但——”现在情况倒有点诡异了：洛基的话里居然透着不信任，“你相信我吗？”

“该死的当然不信。”克林特愤愤地说。

洛基挑起了一边眉毛，“那你有什么死前遗愿吗？”

这个假设好像也不全然是讽刺。

“我不觉得你会杀了我，”弓手轻声说，“我不觉得你会搞残我。无论你有多享受折磨我，我都不值得让你失去托尔和其他人对你的信任。”

半神挤出了一声急促的笑，“很有道理。”

他又走近了一点，在克林特一步之外站定。弓手逼着自己站直，尽管他现在只想扑通下跪然后放任自流——又或者，用他没有坏掉的那部分脑子的话来说， _他妈赶紧离开这个地方再也不要回来_ 。洛基还是比他高了不少。

“不杀人，不致残。”他用讥讽的语调重复，“这点我想我还是做得到的。”

他盯着克林特看了一分钟。

“但你 _会_ 允许我折磨你。”他低语，“你会允许我……”他的手本能地举起，克林特微微抬头以防下巴被碰到，“……发挥 _创造力。_ ”

克林特因为一种既期待又想吐的恐惧而颤抖起来。

他怎么会做出这种事？他一定是疯了——他真是个性变态，字面意义上的，因为他竟然让自己堕落到这种地步。操，所有人里他是最了解洛基干出什么事来的。他知道半神不会按规矩来——他是艾斯加德人，他甚至都不清楚有什么规矩。不过反正他即使清楚也不会遵守就是了；与此相反，他应该会很乐意毁掉他， _慢慢地，亲昵地，用各种我知道你会怕的方式_ 。克林特应该在木已成舟之前马上离开这里。

可是已经太迟了。

“是的，”他低声说，“我允许你。只要我还能出外勤就行。”

洛基又盯着他看了一会儿，然后低下了头。表情不可捉摸，而再一次，克林特脑补的癫狂嘲弄的笑容并没有出现。他看起来专注而若有所思，好像几乎都要反悔了。

“很好。”洛基说。

他伸出手表示协议达成，克林特不假思索就握了上去。

他怎么都不会想到——自己被抽了一耳光，力道太大又太始料未及以至于他直挺挺地倒在了地毯上。他倒抽了一口凉气，与其是因为痛倒不如说是惊讶的成分更多些，尽管他过分敏感的肌肤当即就发疯似的灼烧起来。他边直起身子边悔不当初：不该洗那个冷水澡的。

当他们的目光再次对上的时候，他终于看到了一丝讥笑爬上了洛基的嘴角。

“要学的事情还有很多。”他的声音低沉，充满威胁。

克林特颤抖了，他试着隔绝痛楚，恐惧，还有身体里聚集起的热流。前两个很快就消失了，只留下了渴望，渴望更多。天哪，他是真的完了。性变态到没药救了。但他还没来得及细想，洛基冰冷的嗓音就再一次回荡在安静的房间里。

“脱掉衣服。”

恐惧在克林特胃底跳动。他慢慢爬起来，做了一个深呼吸，脱下了他的背心扔在了地上，然后解开了自己的牛仔裤以一种毫不装腔作势的速度拉到了最下面。他能把这一切当做是被关禁闭，当做是那几次仅有的看在完成任务的份上的性爱；但现在对他来说已经到了太原始和真实以至于无法代入的地步了。以后的日子里他将会记住现在的每一秒。

他的手指勾住了自己内裤边缘，有点犹豫不决。

“所有衣服。”洛基冷静地说。

克林特咬了咬牙，一鼓作气扯下了裤子。他把地上皱成一团的衣服踢开，然后站在原地，双手握成了紧紧的拳头，眼睛盯着洛基胸口某处。他感觉整个身体好像都在被暴晒。恐惧和渴望在他胃里交织。

洛基靠的更近了，在碰到克林特之前停了下来。然后他把手放在了克林特胸口中间。

弓手不禁屏住了呼吸。很多人也许会觉得这个动作很温柔。但他不是很多人。他知道洛基的手指可以像铁棍一样穿透自己的胸膛。他知道半神能感受到他激烈的心跳。而他还记得洛基对还没有变成这样的自己说的第一句也是最后一句话。

_你有一颗心脏。_

他们维持着这个姿势直到克林特再也无法忍受这份屈辱和压力。

“求你。”他声音嘶哑。

洛基低头耳语，“求我什么？”

“求你——做完它吧。”

半神讥笑，“如果你坚持的话。”

他的手向上滑到了克林特的脖子，若有所思地拂过，好像要抓住那里本不存在的什么东西似的。最终，他只是垂下手然后指向他之前出来的那扇门，那扇门无声地开了。

“去吧。远离房门，在床上跪好，然后等着。”

克林特差点想争辩—— _等待_ 可不是眼下的他能忍得了的。而显然，这就是洛基用来折磨他的方法。他早该想到的。半神看穿了他——今晚结束之前他就会把他撕成碎片。

他干巴巴地点了点头，正要转头走去房间的时候洛基又叫住了他。

“只要你的嘴没被堵上，你就应该出声回答我，巴顿。”

克林特舔了舔嘴唇，“是。”

这个简短的答案连他自己听来都有点失礼，但他还没能到允许自己在后面加一个“先生”的地步——噢太棒了， _现在_ 听上去就不像顺从了。说真的，他他妈到底有什么毛病？也许他 _的确_ 有死前遗愿。他有自毁倾向，这点是肯定的。

但洛基没有再说什么，所以克林特也安静地走进那个房间，能够避开洛基一秒也是种安慰，虽然他能预料到之后会发生什么——洛基还是会回来——最后会比现在要糟十倍。

在爬上床的过程中他试着避免多看它——他明白这是徒劳；他还是注意到了这张床很大而且并不过分柔软。他做了一次深呼吸，然后照做了指令。远离房门。跪着。 _好了_ 。他本能地垂下了头然后把手臂在背后交叉。

然后等待。

他开始觉得冷了，这时才猛地反应过来自己正赤身裸体，他愿意用任何东西来交换自己离开这里的机会。但现在反悔已经来不及了。

当然，洛基能让他烦心 _几个小时_ 。

反正感觉就是像过了几个小时。克林特猜实际上应该才过了十分钟不到，但他能知道什么？他只是等在这里，颤抖着，紧张的情绪与秒俱增，焦躁不安又想吐。他很庆幸自己来之前没吃什么东西。

终于，床因为另一个人的体重而陷下去了一点，克林特猛地睁开眼——他都没意识到自己闭上了眼睛。如此简单的事实大声提醒了他现在的状态有多糟糕。要是鹰眼什么都看不见……

洛基的手在他肩膀上放了一会儿。弓手感觉到卷起的袖子轻轻擦过他的背部；半神仍然衣冠整齐。此时此刻，他也说不清这到底是好事还是坏事。

接着洛基的拇指按住了他的肩胛骨，克林特发出了一声无意识的呻吟，因为——他整个身体都像一块木头一样坚硬，而洛基的力道并不是什么该被低估的东西。拇指按进了肌肉，其余的手指紧紧地抠进了克林特的斜方肌，弓手不得不集中注意才不至于被疼得再次叫出来。他要尽自己所能地保持安静——这关系到他仅剩的尊严。洛基的拇指又按了下去而另外几根手指拉扯着肌肉，迫使克林特挺直脊背打开肩膀。这个动作使得他靠向了半神，他的呼吸打在了自己的脖子上。

“脸朝下躺好。”

克林特舔了舔嘴唇，然后照他说的做了，一边试图加深呼吸。洛基调整着他的姿势直到满意——当他调整完毕，克林特的手平放在头的两侧，双腿微微张开，他的身体比任何时候都紧绷。他知道自己现在这个是彻底脆弱、打开、 _奉献_ 的姿势，而这个想法却让他硬了，他从未因为紧张而那么想吐过。

然后洛基的手又回到了他的身上——但却不是克林特希望他在的地方。又是他的背上，但这次，洛基让他知道了之前那下是多么温柔——他那么用力地按进他的肌肉以至于克林特不受自己控制地尖叫出声。半神不为所动，继续揉捏着他的肩膀，接着是背部和后腰，接着又是肩膀和上臂，动作干净利落，几乎达到专业的水准，好像无数把尖刀捅在克林特身上。弓手能感觉到洛基的手法背后是千年积累下的经验，料理自己仿佛就像料理砧板上的一块肉那么容易， _把他捶打松软_ ，把紧张逼出他的体内，几乎令人无法忍受的疼痛最终消散成隐约的慰藉。

过了一会儿，他的手滑到了克林特的后颈，用更精确的动作揉捏着克林特的肌肉和筋腱，但力道毫不留情。这已经是弓手今晚第二次深刻体会到只要洛基再用一点力，自己就会非死即残；但他的身体被开发的如此彻底乃至死亡的威胁都没能让他再次紧张起来。洛基不慌不忙，时不时调整克林特头的方向，好像他在操纵一个木偶。最终，他拂过他的后颈，接着背部，接着侧面，在滑到他的大腿继续开工前，他抓住了他的屁股 _揉捏_ 了——只一下。大腿上的疼痛要比背上还要厉害一千倍，克林特把头闷在床单里尖叫。他紧咬下颌，试图让自己放松——最后成功了。事实上，很难不成功。疼痛再一次远去，甚至比之前还要快，现在他整个身体都觉得暖暖的。他猛地哆嗦了一下。他能感到身体软绵绵的却又带着韧性；仿佛自己再也不能随心所欲地使唤自己的四肢，仿佛自己是个破碎的玩偶。而他的思绪也渐渐抽离，沸腾的内心终于平静了下来。那里有什么东西，一些深刻而几近可怖的东西，好像他正站在深渊的边缘，好像他从没考虑过自己会多么 _平静_ ，而现在才刚刚开始正视这个问题。

洛基满意地哼哼，接着又回到上半身，抓住克林特的肩膀让他翻身。弓手用半睁的眼睛望着他，残存的恐惧在他胃里蠢蠢欲动，但老实说，什么都不想反而更轻松。

洛基一只手拂上他的脸颊，接着慢慢滑到脖子，接着又是胸口，张开了手掌覆在他心脏的位置。克林特有些迷乱了，冰冷的触碰点亮了他麻木而温暖的身体。半神笑了，用手在他整个身体上巡梭。先是他的双臂，从二头肌开始顺着筋脉向下，手指用力地握紧了克林特的手腕，却只持续了一秒，仿佛一个匆忙的承诺；他的胸口——他突然 _掐_ 了一下弓手的乳头，在得到了一声抽气声作为回应之后笑了——他的肋骨，肚脐，他的胯部——这时他把他拽了起来摆成了跪趴的姿势，在用两根手指滑入臀瓣间之前又一次捏了捏他的屁股，这次他揉捏的时间长了一点，没有插入，只是触碰，只是挤在里面。克林特发出了一声喘息；洛基滑下了双手抓住了他的大腿内侧；然后他一只手捏住胯部，一只手捧起了他的睾丸，接着快速地捏了一下他的阴茎。弓手又喘息了一声，四处摸索试图找到支撑点；尽管他更想靠在别的什么东西上，但最终他趴在了洛基的肩膀。半神强迫他张开双腿，再次把手指滑入他的臀瓣，在其间戳刺，探索他的身体。克林特羞得喘不过气。要是洛基直接强暴他反而好受得多，但这样轻柔缓慢的接触更显亲密。这让真相浮出了水面，让克林特无法把这一切关在门外。洛基的手指就好像有自己的意识，调戏着他，刺激着他，直到克林特因为羞耻而扭动而颤抖——而硬到发疼。

洛基露出了下流的笑容，然后又抓住了他的阴茎，用和揉捏他的身体一样粗暴而有效的动作帮他自慰。克林特颤栗着抓紧了洛基的肩膀，抖得更厉害了。体内流窜的热流和原始的应激反应不尽相同，但他已经一个多星期不能达到高潮了，但现在他很快就临近了边缘。他以为洛基会在最后一秒停下，让自己苦苦哀求， _之类_ ——可半神就那么直接做到了最后，让自己的高潮在他指间爆发。克林特向前倒了下来，喘息着，他的身体柔若无骨，他的内心是一片幸福的空白。

“下来。”洛基低声说。

克林特从床上滑了下来，仿佛他已经处于液态；当半神抓着他的后颈把脸按在他的裆部时，他没有抵抗，只是呼吸着洛基性起时的隐秘气息。他安然自若地面对这一切，他的身体和心灵都到了一个平静祥和的地方。他觉得什么都伤害不了他了，无论发生什么事情。半神静止了一秒，一阵金光后他的衣服消失了。在洛基长驱直入克林特的喉咙时他甚至差点来不及张开嘴。

他是那么飘飘欲仙又头昏眼花，以至于一切都像一场遥远的梦境。他想都没想就把双手交叉放在背后；洛基插得又深又慢，时不时让他喘口气再继续。克林特不仅得跟上节奏，还要保持专注以免窒息——和干呕；这差不多动用了他所有尚存的神经。终于，他感觉到阴茎在他舌间胀大——跳动，甚至更硬了——而且，出乎他自己的意料，他把它含得更深了。洛基发出了一声细不可闻的声音，使得阴茎在他喉咙里震动，洛基的手忽然牢牢固定住了克林特的后脑勺让他毫无抽身的可能；相比他自己的高潮，他显然更专注于克林特是否能咽下所有。而弓手做到了，他的身体因为这种令人羞耻的亲密而颤抖——上一次是因为有血清；这一次，他也不是他自己，但他还是跪着吞下了另一个男人的精液。

洛基终于放开了他，克林特深深地呼吸着空气，一开始还颤栗不已，之后马上平静了下来，又回到了麻木而温暖的状态，那种味道仍然残留在他喉咙深处。他感觉很好。他感觉……情绪变得稳定，不知为何。他觉得自己好像正站在空无一物的大地上。

半神的手又一次在他发间穿梭。

“这，”他用低沉的嗓音说，“就是你的第一堂课。”

克林特迷迷糊糊地点了点头——然后马上感觉到洛基因为不满而施加的力道，“大声回答，巴顿。”

“是。”弓手用一种自己都认不出的声音回答。

“你会记住这些的。”

“是。”

“现在，起来，穿好衣服，然后回到你自己的房间睡觉。”

克林特又点了点头，“是。”

第三次重复这句简单而短小的回答时他感到一阵轻微的不安，好像他愚蠢或冷漠到对别的一切都无法思考似的；但这种感觉很快就因为洛基又一次的沉默而消散了。

他站了起来，心中空无一物，然后按之前所答应的那样一一照做。

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
